Great Spirit Raaga
The Great Spirt Raaga was an ancient Mycenae Empire god, it was apparently a great defender of the empire and a mighty warrior. Koji Kabuto noted that it had a striking resembleance to the Grendizer. Raaga was later revealed to be an ancient machine of the enigmatic empire of Sygma and the Grendizer modeled after it. Through a special ring Sayaka had found she was transported to the empire and the old king Zeus and Sayaka was made his succesor to pilot the large craft. Appearance Raaga is a large flying saucer like machine with a humanoid head sticking out similar in design to the Grendizer when docked into the Spazer. Upon released from the saucer body, it features a humanoid body with tribal markings on its limbs. Its face has a demonic appearance with horns on the side and top of its head. A cave painting depicting Raaga displays a turtle-like appearance with a more humanoid face. Abilities and Equipment Raaga can only be piloted by a person with a special ring which later ended up in Sayaka's possession when she and others were trapped in the Mycenae Empire's ruins. Raaga is able to fly at very high speeds and release several powerful weapons at once. Its hidden programming is activated when a nuclear war breaks out, Raaga takes control with its pilot unable to control it during this, and drives itself into the Earth to cause some type of event that stops the nuclear catastrophe but also wipe out civilization. When this task is complete, Raaga enters a state of hibernation while putting its pilot in stasis until it is needed again. History Raaga was first seen as a painting on a wall of the Mycenae Empire, Koji noticed its similiarities to the Grendizer when the Emperor of Darkness interrupted and explained Raaga from the old legends of the Empire. After the Empire was destroyed in another attack by the Vegan Empire, only the wall with the Raaga painting was left standing. Doubting that the painting and hidden city found underground was a coincidence, Dr. Umon researched relics behind Duke's back and found a link between the Mycenae Empire and Planet Fleed. As the Vegan Empire's attacks continued, Sayaka was transported to a hidden civilization somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. She met an old man who introduced himself as Zeus, the king of the Sygma empire. Zeus explained that both Fleed and Vega's empires were descended from the Sygma empire and that Raaga was the first among the many innovations. Zeus proclaimed Sayaka as his successor as she managed to activate the ring and allows her to pilot the giant mecha. With this new weapon, Sayaka helped Duke when he was being overwhelmed by the Vega Beasts. However, as nuclear war broke out, Raaga's programming activated. Diving deep into the Earth and Sayaka was unable to control it. Duke gave chase on Grendizer with the Double and Marine Spazers forced to eject. But even as Grendizer tried to stop the ancient machine, Raaga caused an tsunami that took out parts of the continent which ended the war but also civilization. With its energy exhausted Raaga went into hibernation with its pilot and the Grendizer. Category:Grendizer Mecha Category:Mycenae Empire Category:Gosaku Ōta